


What it is to be in love

by CheyRain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas loves everyone, Everyone loves Cas, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Angst, Multi, NSFW, Out of Character Dean, Polyamory, Sharing, but happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyRain/pseuds/CheyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the fuck, Dean? What happened? What's wrong?"<br/>"You're what's wrong!" Dean shoved at his chest, knocking him back a bit.<br/>"Why!?" Sam pushed back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cas crawled into Sam's lap, straddling him, kissing him deeply. He pulled back a bit just studying Sam's hazel eyes before leaning in again for more kisses. Sam smiled in return. They broke their kisses and just leaned their foreheads together as they heard Dean shuffling around the kitchen, putting groceries away. They kissed one or two more times before Cas leaned back, staying in Sam's lap, when Dean appeared in the door.

"Oh, hey Dean." Cas smiled at him for a moment before registering Dean's dejected expression. "Dean? You ok?" He started moving from Sam's lap.

"Fine." Dean bit out before leaving.

"Fuck, Dean?" Sam called out, as Cas moved to stand next to the couch. "Dean? Dean, wait!"

Sam took off after him, catching his arm outside as Dean moved to open the car door.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Dean shouted at him. Sam was surprised to see his red-rimmed eyes, freckles standing out in sharp contrast to his flushed cheeks.

"What the fuck, Dean? What happened? What's wrong?"

"You're what's wrong!" Dean shoved at his chest, knocking him back a bit.

"Why!?" Sam pushed back.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Cas moved between them, back facing Sam as his eyes implored Dean to answer them. "Dean, what's wrong?"

Dean just looked at Cas's innocent blue eyes for a moment before he sighed. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"Bullshit." Sam and Dean jerked to hear Cas curse. "You're crying, Dean. What's wrong?"

"I- I just- I just don't want to feel anymore. I'm fine." Dean's voice broke a bit and he looked away.

Cas's voice softened and he moved closer, putting his hand on Dean's arm. "Feel what, Dean?"

"This. God, Cas, I love you and I thought- I thought maybe you lo-loved me too. Then I find you with my brother and I just- I just can't do this."

"Oh, Dean." Cas pulled him into a hug.

"Dean why didn't you say anything? I wouldn't have gone after him if I thought you-" Sam sighed, moving forward to hug them both. Dean just shook his head and clung to Cas.

"No, no you guys are happy and I just- it just suprised me. I'll be fine. I'm fine."

"No you're not." Sam responded.

"Dean, I do love you." Cas whispered after a minute. Dean stiffened and so did Sam.

"What?"

"I do love you." He tilted his head to look into Dean's eyes. "I- angels don't have the same views on monogamy as humans. I love both of you. I'm in love with both of you. But I know humans don't do that and tend to focus on other relationships and such arbitrary rules as who got there first. Sam kissed me first. So I'm with him."

"But- but adultry is a big sin." Dean asked, focusing on that instead of Cas's feelings while he processed this information.

"I told you, the Bible got a lot wrong. We believe love is love." Cas leaned back, lacing his fingers with Sam's and smiling sadly at Dean. "I love both of you."

Suddenly Dean moved forward, tears flowing, as his lips met Cas's. He gave him a desperate kiss before breaking it to sob against Cas's shoulder. Sam just stood there in shock before hugging his sobbing brother. Cas was crying a bit too and whispering weak platitudes to Dean, his heart breaking because of the hard spot human rules had left them in.

"God, we- we shouldn't do this." Sam whispered to them, hugging them both.

"What do you mean?" Cas asked, worried Sam would leave him without either of them.

"This. This sobbing, heart-breaking, whatever this is. I-" Sam took a deep breath. "I am in love with you, Cas, and I love you, Dean, albeit in a very different way. I can't hurt either one of you. But I can't lose either one of you either. So-so what if we, Dean and I, both date you, Cas?"

"And what? We take turns?" Dean leaned back, meeting Sam's eyes a little angrily.

"Not with like turns or whatever, but we just kind of live. Like I won't mind if you kiss him if you don't mind if I kiss him, and we can both hold his hand or we can watch movies with him cuddled between us." Cas just watched as both of them discussed him. He would go by whatever they decided but he definitely wanted what Sam was offering.

Dean stood there for a moment, turning it over in his mind, trying to decide.

"What if we tried it for a few days? Then decide?" Cas offered, hesitantly. Dean looked at him for a moment before his face softened and he kissed Cas softly.

"Ok. We'll try it."

And they did. They fought over it. Especially as far as sex was involved but eventually they set up a system which worked, lasting for a long time, with Cas being the happiest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the rating turns to E.

Dean leaned forward kissing Cas hungrily. Both of them moaned as he lowered Cas back onto the bed, straddling him. "Dean," Cas whimpered, "Please, I need, I- Oh!" He gasped as Dean ground their hips together.

Dean leaned back, tugging Cas's shirt off as well as his own. He grinned at Cas's lust-darkened eyes as he leaned back down to kiss him again.  He groaned when he slid his tongue into Cas's hot mouth. Dean slid down, kissing along Cas's neck then his collarbone. Cas's hands slid up Dean's back to his hair, holding him there for a moment. Dean bit at the skin lightly, enjoying Cas's groan as he was marked. Dean then slid down, kissing and licking across Cas's chest, biting a mark just under one of the nipples. This elicited a high pitched whine from Cas as he thrust his hips up against Dean.

"Whoa, easy tiger!" Dean grinned at him, enjoying the flush across his face.

"D-Dean, I need more! Please!" Cas gasped.  Dean just smiled at him before licking a line down Cas's stomach. He licked along the waistband of Cas's pants before using his teeth to tug the button open. He used his tongue to pull the zipper between his teeth before he also tugged that down, slowly. Cas was whimpering as his hips were undulating against him. He leaned back to slide the pants and boxers completely off. He moaned when he saw Cas's cock and he whispered "Fuck!" when Cas grinned a mischievous grin and spread his legs wide.

Dean was panting as he reached into the nightstand to pull out the lube. He quickly lubed up his fingers. He leaned down to lick at Cas's cock even as he slid his fingers over his entrance. Cas was whimpering and begging as Dean slid a finger in, instantly thrusting it in and out.

"Fuck, you're so fucking hot!" Dean groaned against Cas's hip.

"Dean! Please, more!" Dean pulled his finger out to quickly slide two more in thrusting against his prostate as he swallowed Cas's length. Cas screamed at that, his head thrown back and his hips undulating between the two sensations.

As he did that the door opened and Sam froze in the doorway. "Oh! Shit! I forgot that it was your night! I'm s-sorry, I'll just, um, go." He sounded breathless as his eyes stared at Cas. Dean pulled back to look at him as he stood there, not leaving yet, just staring at Cas. He glanced back at Cas and saw a longing look as he stared at Sam.

"Wait, stay." Dean told him, meeting Sam's shocked gaze.

"What? I-I couldn't. I- You're my brother."

"And? You don't want to miss this." Dean thrust his fingers against Cas's sweet spot again, grinning as Cas arched and bit into a pillow as he groaned loudly, his cock leaking plenty of precum.

"Dean! Sam, please!" Cas moaned out looking back at Sam. He nodded breathlessly as he shut the door behind him, tugging his clothes off. Soon he was in just his boxers as he slid onto the bed, kissing Cas hungrily. Dean grinned when he saw his brother was half hard already. He went back to sucking Cas's cock, bobbing his head as he kept stretching him. Sam groaned when he saw that.

"D-Dean, I need-" Cas couldn't think clearly. Sam was playing with his nipples and sucking on his neck while Dean played with his ass and cock. "I'm n-not gonna last m-much (Oh!) longerrr!" Dean leaned back, ignoring Cas's whine at him moving, while he tugged his own clothes off. It wasn't long before he was naked and he grinned at Sam while he slid into Cas's ass.

"Oh! Fuck you're still so tight, baby!" Dean's head was thrown back as he started making short thrusts into Cas before moving to deeper ones. Cas was moaning and whimpering. Sam was staring at him, eyes nearly black with lust. Dean grinned at him before impulsively leaning forward and kissing him.

Sam immediately kissed back, moaning against him. It was a sloppy kiss and Sam could taste Cas on it. He grabbed Dean's hair to hold him still as he fucked Dean's mouth with his tongue. Dean groaned, following his mouth when he pulled back. Sam slid one hand into Cas's hair, pulling it as he kissed his mouth too, sharing the taste with him. He raised Cas up, and slid behind him onto the bed, his legs cradling him. He could feel Cas's back move against his hard cock with each of Dean's thrusts. He sucked and kissed Cas's neck and slid one hand down to his cock, pumping it in time to Dean.

Cas was screaming between them and it wasn't long before he was shaking through his orgasm, cum splattering across his chest. Dean just groaned, tightening his grip on Cas's hips and it wasn't long before he was cumming into Cas also. Sam moaned, kissing Cas as he slid his clothed cock against him. Dean reached down and tugged his boxers off and he moaned when his cock touched Cas's back.

"You should fuck him too." Dean told him as he leaned up to kiss Sam. Sam kissed him hungrily for a second before pulling back to look at Cas.

"You should definitely fuck me Sam." Cas told him, his voice more gravely than usual. Sam just nodded before lifting Cas up more so he could slide into him. He groaned as he did so, thrusting into him. He could feel Dean's cum sliding out around his cock. He slid his hand down to Cas's softened cock, groping it as he tried to make Cas hard again. Cas just made soft moans and breathy whimpers.

Dean leaned down to lick at Cas's cock over Dean's fingers. Sam moaned when he felt the hot tongue against his long fingers and he watched Dean as he slid one into Dean's mouth. Dean met his gaze as he sucked on Sam's finger. He quickly slid another finger into his mouth, groaning around them. Sam gasped at the sight of the pretty lips, slightly bruised, moving around his fingers. One of Dean's hands slid down to the flat spot behind Sam's balls and his vision went white. He came deep into Cas, his cum mixing with Dean's.

After cumming he sagged against the mattress, still in Cas, as Dean leaned up and kissed him again, softer this time.

"Fuck, we should have done this sooner." Dean whispered against his mouth and he laughed.


End file.
